Fiber cables are being developed to deliver multiple kilowatts (kW) of power. Currently, these kW-class optical fiber cables use an anti-reflection (AR) coated quartz (fused silica) block or fiber taper in order to enlarge the optical mode at the fiber cable entrance to reduce the optical power density. A dielectric AR coating is typically deposited at the connector end. The optical mode is enlarged in order to reduce the potential for damage at the AR coating interface. Dielectric AR coatings, whether deposited by e-beam deposition, ion-assisted deposition, or ion-beam sputtering have much lower damage threshold than the bulk fused silica of the fiber itself. What are needed are alternative systems to dielectric coatings that are more robust, and easier to manufacture, which can provide greater than 99% theoretical transmission.
The present systems and methodologies described herein seek to offer such alternative solutions.